Savage Hulk Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * An undislosed court room Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Old Friends | Writer2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Penciler2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Inker2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Colourist2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Letterer2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Editor2_1 = James Felder | Editor2_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis2 = The Hulk is being chased by the military and has been chased into a dead end alley. Wanting to be free, the Hulk smashes through the brick walls to get by. However, the soldiers manage to catch up and blast the Hulk with an ionic energy projector. Captain America then arrives on the scene and tells the soldiers to stand down while he handles the situation. However, before Captain America can do anything, Rick Jones rushes onto the scene and tells the Star-Spangled Avenger not to harm his the Hulk. By this time the Hulk has recovered and tries to throw some debris at Captain America, but the hero manages to smash it with his shield. Captain America tries to explain to the Hulk that he wants to help, but the gamma-spawned brute doesn't believe him and attacks. Rick tries to get between them, but Cap manages to free himself. When Rick begs the Hulk to stop fighting, he grabs the boy in a rage. Soldiers soon converge on the scene with tanks. The Hulk then pulls a lamppost out of the ground and tosses it at the tank. Wanting to be left alone, the Hulk tosses Rick to the ground and leaps away, leaving Captain America to come to the boy's aid. Feeling nothing but pain, the Hulk begins to cry as he flees the scene. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Innocent bistandard Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Power of Bullies | Writer3_1 = William Messner-Loebs | Penciler3_1 = Sam Kieth | Penciler3_2 = Dane McCart | Inker3_1 = Bill Reinhold | Colourist3_1 = John Kalisz | Colourist3_2 = Electric Crayon | Letterer3_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer3_2 = Comicraft | Editor3_1 = James Felder | Editor3_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis3 = Not far away from where the Hulk is currently engaged in a battle with the Rhino, young Terry Sznolick is being pushed around by some local bullies. Before the boy can be beaten up, the unconscious body of the Rhino lands nearby, tossed by the Hulk. When the two bullies see the super-villain, they panic and flee the scene. Terry is frozen in his tracks when the Hulk arrives. Noticing the boy and that he is apparently not afraid of him, the gamma-spawned monster asks why. Terry explains that the Hulk is the strongest there is and he admires that he isn't afraid of anybody. The Hulk admits that he is afraid of somebody: Banner. The Hulk explains his relationship with Banner the best the simple minded brute can understand the gamma bomb accident that created him. The way he tells it to Terry, this "Banner" sounds like a mad scientist who unleashed the gamma bomb upon the Hulk for the sole purpose of causing him pain. After this, the Rhino wakes up and decides that he has had enough and leaves. The Hulk rejoices that he defeated his foe, but suddenly he changes back into Bruce Banner. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = The Strongest One There Is | Writer4_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler4_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker4_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist4_1 = Steve Buccellato | Colourist4_2 = Electric Crayon | Letterer4_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer4_2 = Comicraft | Editor4_1 = James Felder | Editor4_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis4 = The Hulk is in a three way battle against the Bi-Beast, Abomination and Juggernaut. With the Bi-Beast already down, the Hulk smashes the Abomination and Juggernaut together, leaving only the Juggernaut standing. However, the Hulk quickly dispatches this foe as well by giving him a powerful headbutt, shattering the Juggernaut's helmet. He adds these defeated foes to the pile of others which include the Absorbing Man, Hammer, Anvil, and the Rhino. As the Hulk boasts about how he is the strongest there is, he is suddenly attacked by the Thing. The Hulk easily defeats him as well and is then blindsided by an attack from Thor. But Thor is defeated as well and added to the growing pile of foes that the Hulk has smashed. The Hulk wakes up in Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, the dream he was put under by Doctor Strange and his magical abilities. He thanks Strange for allowing him to fight his enemies. Witnessing this is Valkyrie, a fellow member of the Defenders. When she asks Doctor Strange why they engage in these mystical battles, Strange explains that it is a way it is a way for the Hulk to vent his hostilities without causing untold damage and destruction. When Valkyrie points out that these are merely fantasies, Strange admits that she is correct, but it doesn't change the fact that the Hulk is the strongest there is. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * | StoryTitle5 = Brief | Writer5_1 = B.J. Estes | Penciler5_1 = Pasqual Ferry | Inker5_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist5_1 = John Kalisz | Colourist5_2 = Electric Crayon | Letterer5_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer5_2 = Comicraft | Editor5_1 = James Felder | Editor5_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis5 = At a top secret military meeting, a high ranking military official has called these men together to discuss a SHIELD training operation dubbed the "Nevada Incident". He plays back recorded footage from the training session. The military brass witness as the SHIELD training operation was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of the Hulk who started to attack the soldiers. Tony Stark later dispatched his operative known as Iron Man to deal with the threat. They are shocked to see that not only was the military and SHIELD incapable of stopping this monster, but Iron Man failed as well. With the footage over, the horrified military men call an adjournment to the briefing. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Vision-Quest | Writer6_1 = Matt Wagner | Penciler6_1 = Pat McEown | Inker6_1 = Pat McEown | Colourist6_1 = Joe Rosas | Colourist6_2 = Electric Crayon | Letterer6_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer6_2 = Comicraft | Editor6_1 = James Felder | Editor6_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis6 = In the middle of Monument Valley, Stormcloud meditates in silence. This silence is suddenly broken when the Hulk and Thor come crashing down in the middle of the desert. The Hulk is furious because the thunder god insulted him. Although, Thor meant no insult, the Hulk is spoiling for a fight with him. The two brawl across the desert, smashing the rock formations that have stood here for millions of years. Stormcloud can only stand and watch this exchange in utter awe. Suddenly, before things can escalate further, the two titans are pulled apart by Iron Man who has arrived on the scene. The Golden Avenger reminds his two teammates that with the Space Phantom on the loose it is not the time to be fighting among themselves. When Iron Man gets down to it, he learns that the Hulk got mad when Thor jokingly compared the Hulk's hairstyle to that of a head of broccoli. Thor admits it was just a joke, and Iron Man smooths everything over enough so the two can rejoin their battle against the Space Phantom. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * * | StoryTitle7 = Dinner | Writer7_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler7_1 = Tim Sale | Inker7_1 = Tim Sale | Colourist7_1 = Gregory Wright | Colourist7_2 = Electric Crayon | Letterer7_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer7_2 = Comicraft | Editor7_1 = James Felder | Editor7_2 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis7 = A shop owner and his wife are woken up to the sound of someone breaking into their store. Going down to see what the commotion is all about they are shocked to see that the intruder is the Hulk. Catching the man-monster as he is eating food, the Hulk demands that the owner turn off his flashlight. Frightened, the shop owner opens fire but his bullets bounce off the Hulk's thick skin. This angers the Hulk that he smashes the entire store and leaps away. Survivng the carnage, the man's wife asks what the Hulk could have wanted, not having the slightest clue that the Hulk was merely hungry. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Shop owner Races and Species: * Locations: * Shop | Notes = Continuity Notes Court Scene * The battle between the Hulk and Captain America mentioned by the first witness was originally chronicled in . * The first witness said that he first saw Captain America during World War II when he was 19 years old. As this story takes place in the modern age this is an impossibility given the Earth-616 universe operates on a Sliding Timescale. As such the reference to World War II, in this case, should be considered a topical reference. Modern readers should interpret this as the man speaking of an immediate relative that saw Captain America during the war, as opposed to this man fighting in World War II himself. * When Tony Stark is called to the stand, his alter-ego Iron Man is referred to as his employee/bodyguard instead of Stark himself. At the time of this story, Iron Man's double identity was a secret from the general public. Tony won't reveal his double identity until . * Some of the villains who appear here do so with great complication to continuity. They are: ** The Leader appears here in a physical body, prior to this he was seemingly killed in an explosion in . When the Leader next appears it is as a disembodied consciousness in , operating in secret. Even though the Leader appears alive and well in this story, the Hulk continues to believe that the Leader was dead until they meet again in . One could presume that the Leader used his mental abilities to make the Hulk forget his involvement here. ** The appearance of Hammer and Anvil here is likely a continuity error as the pair were killed by the Scourge of the Underworld in . One possible explanation is that these could be impostors of some kind. Which is possible given that there were Skrulls seen in the middle of this battle. ** Likewise the Executioner died in and has resided in the Asgardian netherworld of Hel ever since. However, Asgardians have been known to leave their realm of the dead due to various circumstances. As such it could be assumed that the Executioner was able to temporarily leave Hel. * Betty and Rick find themselves transformed by gamma radiation in this story. Betty is transformed into the Harpy, a creature she became between - . Rick has been turned into a Hulk-like creature twice. Once, briefly, by the Beyonder in and later between - . The transformations seen here are apparently temporary as they are back to normal in their next chronological appearances. Old Friends * This story retells the battle between Captain America and the Hulk from . The Power of Bullies * The Hulk gives a somewhat skewed accounting of his origins which were first told in . Vision Quest * While this story suggests that the battle between Thor and Hulk happens sometime in the middle of , the Avengers, Thor & Captain America: Official Index to the Marvel Universe places this story as happening after the end of that story. In fact, it is stated as happening after the second story of well after the Hulk quit the Avengers. Continuity Errors Court Scene: * When Rick Jones is transormed into his Hulk form he retains caucasian skin. This contradicts all other Hulk transformations which turned Rick's skin green. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}